User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Christian and Platonism
Platonism, rendered as a proper noun, is the philosophy of Plato or the name of other philosophical systems considered closely derived from it. In narrower usage, platonism, rendered as a common noun (with a lower case 'p', subject to sentence case), refers to the philosophy that affirms the existence of abstract objects, which are asserted to "exist" in a "third realm" distinct both from the sensible external world and from the internal world of consciousness, and is the opposite ofnominalism (with a lower case "n").[1] Lower case "platonists" need not accept any of the doctrines of Plato.[1] In a narrower sense, the term might indicate the doctrine of Platonic realism. The central concept of Platonism, a distinction essential to the Theory of Forms, is the distinction between the reality which is perceptible but unintelligible, and the reality which is imperceptible but intelligible. The forms are typically described in dialogues such as the Phaedo, Symposium and''Republic'' as transcendent, perfect archetypes, of which objects in the everyday world are imperfect copies. In the Republic''the highest form is identified as the Form of the Good, the source of all other forms, which could be known by reason. In theSophist, a later work, the forms ''being, sameness and difference are listed among the primordial "Great Kinds". In the 3rd century BC, Arcesilaus adopted skepticism, which became a central tenet of the school until 90 BC when Antiochus addedStoic elements, rejected skepticism, and began a period known as Middle Platonism. In the 3rd century AD, Plotinus added mystical elements, establishing Neoplatonism, in which the summit of existence was the One or the Good, the source of all things; in virtue and meditation the soul had the power to elevate itself to attain union with the One. Platonism had a profound effect on Western thought, and many Platonic notions were adopted by the Christian church which understood Plato's forms as God's thoughts, while Neoplatonism became a major influence on Christian mysticism, in the West throughSt Augustine, Doctor of the Catholic Church whose Christian writings were heavily influenced by Plotinus' Enneads,[2] and in turn were foundations for the whole of Western Christian thought.[3] In the third century, Plotinus recast Plato's system, establishing Neoplatonism, in which Middle Platonism was fused withmysticism. At the summit of existence stands the One or the Good, as the source of all things.[7] It generates from itself, as if from the reflection of its own being, reason, the nous, - wherein is contained the infinite store of ideas.[7] The world-soul, the copy of the nous, is generated by and contained in it, as the nous is in the One, and, by informing matter in itself nonexistent, constitutes bodies whose existence is contained in the world-soul.[7] Nature therefore is a whole, endowed with life and soul. Soul, being chained to matter, longs to escape from the bondage of the body and return to its original source.[7] In virtue and philosophical thought it has the power to elevate itself above the reason into a state of ecstasy, where it can behold, or ascend to, that one good primary Being whom reason cannot know.[7] To attain this union with the Good, or God, is the true function of human beings.[7] Plotinus' disciple, Porphyry, followed by Iamblichus, developed the system in conscious opposition to Christianity. ThePlatonic Academy was re-established during this period; its most renowned head was Proclus (died 485), a celebrated commentator on Plato's writings. The Academy persisted until Roman emperor Justinian closed it in 529. Platonism influenced Christianity through Clement of Alexandria and Origen,[6] and theCappadocian Fathers.[8] St. Augustine was heavily influenced by Platonism as well, which he encountered through the Latin translations of Marius Victorinus of the works of Porphyryand/or Plotinus.[6] Platonism was considered authoritative in the Middle Ages, and many Platonic notions are now permanent elements of Christianity.[6] Platonism also influenced both Eastern and Western mysticism.[6][9] Meanwhile, Platonism influenced various philosophers.[6] WhileAristotle became more influential than Plato in the 13th century, St. Thomas Aquinas's philosophy was still in certain respects fundamentally Platonic.[6] With the Renaissance, scholars became more interested in Plato himself.[6] In 16th, 17th century, and 19th century England, Plato's ideas influenced many religious thinkers.[6]Orthodox Protestantism in continental Europe, however, distrusts natural reason and has often been critical of Platonism.[6] Christoplatonism is a term used to refer to a dualism opined by Plato, which influenced the Church, which holds spirit is good but matter is evil.[10] According to the Methodist Church, Christoplatonism directly "contradicts the Biblical record of God calling everything He created good."[10] Category:Blog posts